


The Last Night

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crucio, F/M, Hiding, Voldemorthasfallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Frank and Alice just wanted to find Harry, they didn’t know it was their last night.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little Plunny of Frank and Alice’s last night!
> 
> Thanks to TriDogMom for my cheerleader and beta on this!

A year. 

That was how long Frank and Alice had been hidden behind blood words keyed to Alice's family line and a Fidelous Charm with his mum, Augusta, as the Secret Keeper. She had been the only person that had been able to come see them, not willing to trust anyone with the secret of their location, Neville's safety was too important. Having both been Aurors, Frank and Alice knew just how serious the situation with Voldemort was, but more than that, just how ruthless his Death Eaters could be. Not letting anyone but his mother have access to their home ensured that no one could get to their son. Something the Potter's had unfortunately found out the hard way.

They had all been at Hogwarts together, Alice was close with Lily but Frank had found the so-called 'Marauders' immature. Sure, Lupin was fine, despite his Lycanthropy, but the rest of those lads were ridiculous, even as adults. Frank tolerated them during Order meetings, thankful he had Kingsley to keep him company. When they asked Alice to be little Harry's Godmother, she had been so pleased and Frank vowed to try to get along with the lot of them, though there was something about Pettigrew he didn't trust. 

When the news had reached them that Sirius Black had not only given away their location to Voldemort but killed Pettigrew, to say Frank had been shocked would be an understatement. James and Sirius had been like brothers since they started at Hogwarts, never seeing one without the other.

Voldemort being gone and Death Eaters being rounded up left, right, and center, Frank and Alice decided they could come out of hiding and try to find out what had happened with Harry. They knew that the Potters had put in their will that Alice should have primary custody of the boy; he and Neville would grow up as brothers — twins really, as their birthdays were only a day apart. Alice had been hesitant about leaving the safety of the words and leaving Neville with his mum, but Frank had finally been able to talk her around. It had been two weeks to the day since Voldemort had been defeated and they had left their responsibility to Harry long enough. They needed to find him and bring him home. 

Taking Neville through the Floo to Longbottom Manor had been an experience. He had gone first, letting Alice bring Neville. Poor lad hadn't been in one during his young life and the moment Alice stepped out of the fireplace, Neville began screaming bloody murder. Frank rushed forward, waving his wand over his wife and son, drawing the soot off their faces.

"I don't think I'm ready Frank. Can't we take him with us?" Alice asked him, tears beginning to well up in her eyes when she looked back down at Neville who was still whimpering slightly as he clutched the front of his mother's black robes.

"We don't know how long we'll be at Gringotts, love. Neville's young, he'll be fine with mum."

At that moment, his mother, Lady Augusta Longbottom swept into the room.

"Yes he will. Grandmummy will take great care of her sweet boy," August cooed, scooping Neville from Alice's arms. "I remember the first time I left Frank, it was awful but needs must be met, dear. Now, off you both pop. Go fetch Harry and bring him home to us. I shudder to think what he's been through in the past two weeks, poor dear is probably terrified."

Alice and Frank both kissed Neville on the forehead before allowing his mother to shoo them out the Floo. Arriving back at their home, Frank went to his study, pulling out a box that was locked and would only open to his magical signature. He pulled out his and Alice's copy of the Potter's will to take with them to Gringotts. They had sent several letters off to Dumbledore asking after Harry, if he was alright, when they could retrieve him, and had only received one frustratingly vague letter in return telling them that Harry was somewhere safe and in the best possible place for him and they need not worry themselves over it. While Frank trusted Dumbledore, he had his reservations about the so-called Leader of the Light. The headmaster had known about the Prophecy for months before he saw fit to inform them and the Potters. Frank had urged James and Lily to leave a certified copy of their will with him just in case something happened. They had also had a copy of the Longbottoms just in case something happened to them and his mum was unable to care for Neville.

Just as Frank stood from his desk, the wards that had been holding strong and steady for the last year, fell. They had dropped the Fidelius just that morning and relaxed the wards slightly. Rushing from his office, he found Alice in the foyer, wand at the ready, standing with her back ramrod straight.

"Do we stay to see who it is?" She asked him.

"I'll stay. You go to mum's and alert the DMLE."

He watched his wife hurry from the room toward the Floo, his heart dropping when she came running back towards him moments later.

"I can't Floo out or Apparate. They've put up some sort of anti-travel wards."

Frank threw a quick set of intent wards at the door, knowing whoever had attacked the house would be stopped for a bit trying to dismantle them. He strode across the room, pulling Alice flush against him, pressing a kiss to her lips filled with all the love he had for her. He had been in love with her since he was a spotty third year and had vowed two weeks after they left Hogwarts to love her for the rest of his life. Just as he pulled back, the front doors were blasted off the hinges, and four masked Death Eaters strode into the room. A stunner flew from Alice's wand and was quickly batted away. The unmistakable laugh of Bellatrix Lestrange rang out.

"Did you really think you could hide from us, Longbottoms?" Her cackle made the hair on the back of Franks neck stand up. "You'll help us find our Lord or you'll die."

"Your Lord is gone, you crazy bitch," Alice snarled out, flicking a spare wand she kept disillusioned in a wand holster on her wrist.

Before either of them could move, two jets of bright yellow light shot out from either side of Bellatrix. Frank was able to get his shield up in time and watched as Alice fell like a ragdoll to the floor, convulsing. Shooting hex after hex at the intruders, he made his way across the room to his wife, keeping his shield up as he went. Bellatrix had thrown the mask off and another of her companions had lost his. Frank was shocked to see Barty Crouch Jr there, attempting to Crucio him. Just as he reached Alice, pain took over his body. It felt like red-hot pokers were being shoved in his body as his blood felt as though it was boiling. Frank collapsed next to his wife, the pain subsiding long enough for him to hear Bellatrix shout  _ Crucio _ , aiming her wand at Alice. 

The moment she lifted the curse, Frank grabbed his wife's hand and turned his head to look into her eyes. Tears were running down her face as she mouthed  _ I love you _ just as four jets of red light hit them both.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Madam Longbottom, there's nothing more we can do for them. The damage they sustained is too severe. They will likely never recover. We estimate they were held under the Cruciatus Curse for upwards of two hours off and on."

Augusta listened as the healer in the spell damage ward at St Mungos told her that her beautiful baby boy would never be the same. He would never hold his son, teach him to play Quidditch, never kiss his wife, ever again. This had been her biggest fear when Frank declared he wanted to be an Auror. Now here she was, nearing seventy, husband dead, only child lost in his own mind, and now the only guardian to her infant grandson. This wasn’t the life Augusta wanted. Everyone around her was lost to her in one way or another, she couldn’t let that happen to Neville. She would make sure she raised him in the image of her perfect baby boy, correcting where she went wrong with Frank. 

"Thank you, Healer Webb. If you'll leave us?" she said, interrupting the man.

"Of course." She waited until he was out the door before pushing Neville's pram between the beds where her only son and beloved daughter-in-law were lying sedated.

"Tell mummy and daddy goodbye, Neville. Don't worry, Frank, he'll be every bit of the man I raised you to be."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
